


Luminous

by IcyStarlight



Series: Voltron Drabbles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/pseuds/IcyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The locals warn them about a cave with rocks that glow a brilliant aqua. About a cave that would play tricks on them and deceive them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi, yes I thought of this while eating lunch today and here we are.

The locals warn them about a cave with rocks that glow a brilliant aqua. About a cave that would play tricks on them and deceive them. Warnings not to enter the cave at all cost as many never made it back. Yet, it’s their only way back to the rest of the team. Having pushed the local’s warnings into the back of his mind, Shiro and Pidge entered the cave. They were together and that meant whatever the cave threw at them, they could handle together. There was no possible way it could go after both of them in one blow. 

But the stones illuminated the cramped caverns like light reflected in the sea and Shiro could only ignore the horrible feeling in his gut for so long. 

A laugh that squeaked echoed off of the cave walls and Shiro froze in his tracks. 

“Did you hear that?” He just wanted it to be his imagination. Just the cave playing tricks. It couldn’t do this though could it? No, there was no way.

“Yeah, it sounded like, it sounded like Matt.” Pidge kicked at the ground with their shoe. Their whisper was drowned out but the scuff of boot versus rock. The laugh echoed again.

He could almost picture nights spent in the cockpit laughing about constellations they were drawing in the stars. The millions of miles from Earth they had traveled already and with each one he felt more at home. 

“Matt?” Pidge took a left from of the pathway they were currently walking. This wasn’t real. This couldn’t be real. Shiro took off after Pidge and grabbed their shoulder before they could break into a full out sprint instead of just a light jog. 

“Wait Pidge, remember what the locals said. This is just the cave. We have to keep moving.” He took Pidge’s hand and led them back towards the path they had just been walking. He couldn’t hear the laughter anymore. It was just the cave. Just the cave. 

“But that was Matt! Shiro that was him! I heard him!” Pidge tugged and tried to break free of his grip, but Shiro had been through too much to just turn around and go.   
“I know Pidge, I know, but it can’t be. He wouldn’t be here. He hates bugs Pidge; imagine how many are in here.” Pidge stopped tugging, but Shiro still didn’t let go. If he did, he might stop thinking about his objective and go back himself. 

So they kept walking. Walking through the laughter. Through the sounds of science being discussed. Through bad jokes bouncing of the walls and the bickering of father and son. Pidge trailed along next to him with their hands covering their ears as he had an arm around their shoulders as if he could shield them from this cave. This place that was making his skin crawl and the glow that made it seem like they were surrounded by stars back in the shuttle to Kerberos with Matt right there. Remember to breathe. A million miles from home, but his home was right here next to him telling stories of a little sibling just as excited about space as he was. Pidge. 

He was with Pidge in a cave. A cave that was doing something to him. He ignored his eyes watering and pushed Pidge along. It seemed like they’d been walking forever till the exit was in sight and he could see the foliage outside. The rest of the team was right there. Just had to get past this glowing lake and make it—

“Dad? Matt?” Pidge pulled away. Eyes darting to them, he followed their direction towards the lake and that was Matt. Holy shit Matt was okay. He was right there next to him. Just right there. 

“Shiro! Come take a look at this! Look at how cool this is! Space rocks that glow!” Matt beckoned to him, he took another step. “I mean who would’ve imagined this! I totally have to bring one home, come help me get it back to the ship!” Another step. “Katie is totally going to flip when she sees this!”

Not real. He choked on tears and backed away from the edge of the lake. Pidge, where was Pidge? He frantically looked around the cavern, desperately trying to ignore Matt calling to him and trying to get his attention. Oh God they needed to get out of here right now. 

Pidge was two steps into the lake. Shit. He tore towards his fellow paladin and yanked at their shoulder. A teary face identical to his own, water drops reflecting the luminous glow. He hauled Pidge out of the lake with all his strength. They needed to leave. They needed to leave right now. 

Pidge fought with all they had. Screaming and Cursing Shiro. How could you leave their family behind? How could you hurt Matt? How could you not see them? They had to go help them. They couldn’t leave them behind this time. It was all his fault. Pleas to let go, pleas to go back, pleas to save them. Shrieks and cries he would never be able to forget. An echo like haunted laughter the caverns played on a broken record. 

Keith was there. Keith was there too. Oh God they were going to die here. 

Keith dragged him into the cavern. Away from the lake. This was it. He couldn’t fight it anymore. 

They were out. 

Open air.

Shiro remembered to breath, but all he got were gasps for air as if enough oxygen could clear his head. Ease the pain in his chest, the gnawing dread in his heart, the tears falling like rain. As if the breeze could drown out Pidge’s cries, the echoes of laughter in his ears, the desperate cries of Matt to come back.

No. 

Lance appeared in his vision. A sudden movement that had him flinching. He didn’t fight the hug he was pulled into. He held on for all he had left, the team right here with him. The home that would never be able to fill the void in his chest. Knowing that there would be no saving Matt and Sam. 

Because the cave played tricks on you. 

And those who were dearest to your heart would call for you to join them. To come to them. 

The locals had warned them that the cave would play tricks. Use those they loved to deceive them. Ghosts that would haunt them in the aqua glow. Ghosts of those who were just that, ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wrote this and I suffered the entire time, why do I do this to myself?


End file.
